May I have this dance?
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: {redone summary}in the celebration of the one year anniversary of the fall of Nergal, Eliwood throws a ball. Raven was sitting there minding his business until a sniper catches him unawares (not wil or louise)
1. I refuse to accept

May I have this dance(1st part by miserikidori)

People filled the ballroom, a general sense of merriment in the atmosphere. Various cakes and pastries were scattered about the numerous tables lining the room. Off to the left an orchestra serenaded the many guests. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves quite thoroughly. Lord Eliwood had done a wonderful job arranging this celebration. It was the anniversary of Nergal's defeat, something most definitely worthy of a such a gathering. So many familiar faces had come to this party, though others weren't so fortunate.  
  
There was no use worrying about those that couldn't make it, that would spoil the evening for those who were here - especially Lord Eliwood. He worked so hard to throw this all together, almost entirely on his own. Apparently his servants did little to actually plan it, they only helped to arrange the feast and decorate the ballroom. Either way, I was impressed. I couldn't remember ever attending a celebration so well organized.  
  
The music suddenly changed its tone. It picked up from its soothing back melody to a fast pace frolicking bliss. I watched from the sidelines as everyone began to skip along, finding partners and stepping to the beat. It wasn't long, however, before someone caught me unawares and dragged me into it as well. Serra, though distraught that Erk hadn't attended, seemed to be enjoying herself... especially as I nearly lost my balance when she pulled me in. Her warm smile found itself directed at me, so I smiled back. She had calmed from that bossy menace she had been back when our travels kept us together. Not entirely, mind you... she still had her moments, but they were less commanding and fewer in number.  
  
In motioning to meet her gaze, I could see milord Raymond over her shoulder. One of our resident archers - I think a sniper by now - had caught him unawares. I found myself grinning at the sight. He didn't appear to want her anywhere near him, but she was persistent enough. Soon he was caught in the music and actually complied. He still didn't look too content, but it was good for him to be getting involved with the others. He might actually enjoy himself if she can play it right. I quickly returned my gaze to Serra, hoping not to offend her in looking away. It wasn't long before she released me and I could resume my place against the wall - and next to those delicious pastries... The evening was wonderful.  
  
I continued to watch milord Raymond, curious of his reaction to that green-haired girl. Actually, she looked quite beautiful tonight. A long dress, snug to her upper body, but billowing out to her feet... it looked nice on her. The lavender worked well. As she spun a full 720 degrees, it fanned out around her, nearly showing her knees. Milord Raymond flushed crimson. The ghost of a smile was forming on his lips as they continued to dance.  
  
I think this is where my own smile began to fade. I watched more fixatedly as they continued to move across the floor, driven by some insatiable passion to dance with one another. It was good to see that he was enjoying himself, but... I couldn't quite describe what I was feeling at the moment. I had never felt this way before. Milord Raymond was completely lost in the music, that had to be it... His eyes were locked on hers, unlike when they first began to dance. Then, he had been avoiding it, though I haven't a clue as to why. I also had no idea why he would be so reluctant to look away now. I could no longer decide if I was happy for him, or feeling something else.  
  
The music gradually faded. A few of the candles perched upon chandeliers above were snuffed, giving the room a more faint golden glow. As the melody returned, its pace had slowed considerably. She hooked her arms around his shoulders. An indescribably sickening sensation welled within me as his own snaked about her waist. He held her so close, their foreheads were pressed together - his lowered to hers accordingly. As the pink-haired cleric invited me to dance a second time, I had to refuse. Something had come onto me. Maybe it was this feeling... that perhaps... Something about watching milord Raymond and that sniper dance was making me more than just a little uncomfortable.  
  
In gradation, the music hitched back to its original fast merry pace. The candles were relit and the two continued their movements, gracefully making the change in their own pace. The music must have captivated them, milord Raymond wasn't looking for a woman... People formed a ring around the two, clapping to the beat of the music as they made quite the display. His blush had faded and the smile ghosting earlier was now genuinely widespread.  
  
Someone ordered that the music stop. It passed from its climax into a brief denouement in seconds, and left milord Raymond supporting Rebecca's arched body only inches from the ground. As the others clapped and whistled merrily, my stomach hit the ground. My face had been wiped blank, and was now coming back with a trembling lower lip and tears welling in my eyes. Okay, they had their show. I wanted him back now. I wanted to head back to the orphans with him and live life the way we always did...  
  
I edged closer to the ring, not having gotten into it earlier. I had to admit, it was wonderful to see milord with such profound contentment in his eyes, but... I just couldn't accept it. He would come back to me in a moment, right? He would give me a hug and complain about something in a minute, right? Yeah... any second now he would set her properly on her feet and come back to my side. He had to... I managed to choke back the tears and wear some falsehood of a smile. At least no one would know I was distraught.  
  
I waited patiently for the ring to clear, though something seemed to be missing from the scene. Just one little action and it would be complete, but which action was this? I didn't want to think about it. It would be something to bring them even closer, wouldn't it? Just to rub it in my face! It was not going to happen. I had had enough of being the one others confided in, he was the one I could rely on! She couldn't take him from me!  
  
Before lifting her from where the tips of her unbraided hair touched the ground, he leaned closer to her. I gasped. Their lips met. I couldn't bear to watch this any longer. I spun on my heels and faced away, those tears coming back to haunt me. As they trailed down my cheeks, I tried to accept this. Milord Raymond did mention how he felt about her in our travels. He had said that if any woman was the one for him, it was Rebecca... but somehow, in this moment of unveiling, I just could not bring myself to accept that. An unpleasant tingling sensation shot through my spine, causing my feet to give out from under me. My knees hit the marble of the floor, making me cry aloud.  
  
I couldn't tell you what happened next... I fell unconscious. By the time the news came to me, I was already detached and able to bear it. Soon... Soon milord Raymond and Rebecca would be wed. I sighed, my gaze unfocused. At least... it was nice to see him smile.


	2. Milord?

Well I finally got around to this. Since Miseri took this off she let me continue it, and just to let everyone know.

I don't own fire emblem and I'm not making any profit. Also I didn't write the first chapter of this (miserikidori did) or up until the (1) in all it's fluffy goodness. Expect Rebeccas POV, outer POV, and an epilogue.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
May I Have This Dance? (Raven's POV)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I must admit, I was a little skeptical coming to this celebration. Being around that Ostian lordling still made my skin crawl after... What was I thinking? This was a celebration, not a memorial. I sighed, glancing to the blond monk. He was off enjoying pastries and talking with that pink-headed cleric. It irked me a little to watch, but there was no use making a fuss. I didn't come to be the center of attention. I let it slide, trying to focus my attention elsewhere. If they would just leave me be, I might actually enjoy myself... which... so far they were doing a nice job. I suppose there was nothing really to complain about.

Everyone was dancing, or cheering on those who were. All I had to do to stay out of sight and mind ,was stand off to the side like I had been since we got here. It hadn't registered immediately that the soft tone playing when we arrived rose to something much more energetic. I had to do a double take. Everyone was skipping merrily to the beat and I could be whisked into it at any-

Suddenly, someone snatched my wrists and pulled me along. What in Elibe's name?! (1)

(2) Who would dare to disturb me...... It was her. Rebecca, a name I had almost forgotten. At first I made no move to appear I was interested. Eventually though I gave in, her long green hair no longer in braids, hung loosely, as her playful pout convinced me. Once more it seemed as if this had been a bad idea to come. Lucius had convinced me to come, and I believed this would be a night I would rue.

"May I have this dance, milord?"

I seemed to be wrong about my assumption though. Rebecca's intoxicating smile began to catch, as we continued to dance. I could feel heat begin to build in my face, as I knew my cheeks were becoming red. As the music began to die down, I seemed to find her eyes for the first time. The room was dimmed, as we pulled each other closer, slowing to the pace of the steady slow music. I held her close, as if to let her go would be death. I would not, could not break our gaze, and it seemed she wouldn't either. As craned my neck slightly, pressing our foreheads together, willing to be closer to her. Now, her smile had been pasted onto my lips. Suddenly the wonderful moment was broken, as strenuous music began.

"May I have this dance, milady?" I asked, a little mockingly. Her green eyes flashed, slightly surprised. "C'mon then, milord." she replied as we began our fast paced jig. I wanted this feeling to never leave me. Later, I have been told, they formed a ring about us. Though I could hear their clapping, She was the only one the appeared to me. As suddenly as the music began, it was ended. Her arched form was supported by me, her face radiant, as still our eyes were locked. continuing to support her easily, I leaned forward. All was a rush of emotions until our lips met. Everything froze in that one frame of time as our passionate kiss was witnessed by all that were around us.

As I we straightened as one, our lips parted awkwardly. Those who had known both of us applauded at the sight. As she lead me from the dance floor, exerted slightly, I knew I must know her more. The Music contiued on as she leaned against me, my arm around her shoulders. I watched the other couples on the floor as we rested from the dance. A red haired knight with the green haired lady. The blonde haired knight we had found one year ago, dancing with the blue haired paladin. The night wore on, as I stayed with Rebecca.

I suddenly found myself nervous. Had it really been one month? Yes that seemed right a month. I found myself fidgeting with the object in my pocket. I had never fidgeted before, so why should I now? Once more I was at a ball, though now we were in Ostia instead of Pherae. One month ago I would have never come close to this place, yet one month ago, I had been changed by a green haired, green eyed sniper. It had become cold lately. Rebecca and I had taken a walk,and the snow began to fall. As the light flakes stuck to her hair, I deemed the moment right. I kneeled down upon one knee, pulling the object from my pocket I had been fidgeting with. "Rebecca, will you marry me?" I asked watching her reaction.

"Of course, 'milord' "

* * *

ah more fluffy goodness. Now that I think about it, I may also do priscilla's POV since she's been ignored all the way around, of course I might not.

R&R

Max(don't forget Miserikidori!) also from the (2) I wrote this!


End file.
